zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Futures
It's not your usual kind of mission this time, as you're taken on a tour around some new settlements. Cast * Maxine Myers * Imogen Li * Kendra Armitage Plot Willing To Pay The Price You and Maxine meet up with Imogen Li for a Ministry-sanctioned tour of some rebuilt settlements. Kendra Armitage is your operator for the day. Putting On A Show It seems the tour is more about parading the heroes of Ice Cream Cone Tower than inspecting the progress made in the settlements. For the sake of morale, you and Maxine play along. Just Smile And Wave Maxine remarks there are a lot of elderly folks in the town, who Imogen proceeds to use in a photo-op. Maxine can't shake the feeling something's not quite right here. Alright With Heights? Imogen waxes lyrical about the Minister, but Maxine is far less impressed. It turns out you're not just here for publicity, there's a project to help with too. They'll Love This Actually, the project is just more publicity - cutting the ribbon to open the settlement. Unfortunately your celebration is cut short by the arrival of two zoms. Some Real Morale-Boosting You're on your own with this problem. Kendra privately confides that she has doubts about the Ministry too, but thinks they do more good than bad. How Does She Do That? Once you're back from zombie distraction duty, Imogen takes you and Maxine to an old school where they're trying to match up lost children with their familes. This reassures Maxine that everything really is okay here. Transcript MAXINE MYERS: That’s them, Five. Look! Our uh, escort. IMOGEN LI: Over here. Bring them around this way, please. MAXINE MYERS: Oh, wow. She is shiny! I never knew how women got their skin to glow like that before the apocalypse. How is she doing it now? IMOGEN LI: Runner Five, Doctor Myers, so pleased to meet you. Oh, Doctor, let me help you down. MAXINE MYERS: Yeah, I’m fine, thanks! Why did we stop the convoy out here? The settlement must be half a mile away. static KENDRA ARMITAGE: Can’t bring the heroes of ice cream cone tower in by Jeep, can we? laughs Everyone hear me alright in your headsets? IMOGEN LI: Just fine, Kendra. Runner Five, Doctor Myers, I’m Imogen Li, Rebuilding Division of the Ministry of Recovery. Previously worked in PR for Blue Chip Investment Firms. The Minister rescued me and several senior staff from a camp on top of the hexagon tower. We only had three days worth of supplies left when her people came in on the chopper, so we were glad to see her, I can tell you. KENDRA ARMITAGE: And Kendra Armitage on comms. Communications Division of the Ministry of Recovery. I was a junior producer with BBC Farming before all this. Ended up stuck on location in the Highland Cross when everything went gray. We would have died that first winter if the Minister hadn’t sent the army to airdrop reflective blankets and sacks of grain. IMOGEN LI: We all have a lot to be grateful for. And that’s what we’re here for today, to celebrate all that’s already been achieved. I’ll be your escort as you make your tour of the Ministry’s rebuilding work today. I thought we’d make our approach to the first settlement at a light jog, if you feel up to it in your condition, Doctor Myers. MAXINE MYERS: So we’re running in? The Ministry’s leaning pretty heavy on the symbolism, eh? IMOGEN LI: Moonchild had a lot of people under her control. People won’t forget what you did in a hurry. We’re just happy to be associated with you! Come on, now. The first group is waiting. MAXINE MYERS: Five, is she wearing an ironed shirt? Who can be bothered with ironing? sighs Well, I suppose if this is what the Ministry wants in exchange for sending Veronica equipment for her research, I am willing to pay the price. Come on. IMOGEN LI: There they are now, in the first floor of that – what was that, Kendra? KENDRA ARMITAGE: Used to be a car showroom. IMOGEN LI: It’s a hospice now. laughs I know it’s odd somehow to remember that people still do die of non-zombie illnesses. Still, those people wanted to see you go past. MAXINE MYERS: What can you do for them? IMOGEN LI: We can make them comfortable. Please, do wave as you pass. It will mean something to them. MAXINE MYERS: Alright. KENDRA ARMITAGE: Marco in Information’s broadcasting an account of your trip on the Ministry radio frequency, and we’re transcribing the event to Rofflenet. We’ve got settlements tuned in for this trip across the region. MAXINE MYERS: Wow, you went all out. And you um, did you pluck your eyebrows? I just – it’s been a long time since I’ve seen people do that. IMOGEN LI: I know it’s all image, but image is important. Seeing the two of you out here today, running without fear, is going to mean the world to a lot of people. Netrophil has been preaching despair. They worm their way into peoples’ minds, tell them there’s nothing worth living for anymore. I know you had an encounter at a Netrophil facility recently, Runner Five. I’m so glad to see you unscathed. We stand against Netrophil’s nihilism. We believe we can make things better. Next stop, Kendra? KENDRA ARMITAGE: All clear to Parkland Arms. MAXINE MYERS: Okay, Five. This is all about morale. And extremely glossy hair. But hey, we all know how important morale is. Guess we’d better put on a show. Let’s pick up the pace. KENDRA ARMITAGE: You’re coming up on the entryway to the Parkland Arms now. MAXINE MYERS: I remember this place. It was a hotel! Paula and I almost stayed here once for our anniversary. Well, until we looked up the prices. Used to be a hunting lodge for a duke… or maybe it was a baron. IMOGEN LI: Luckily for the Ministry, the Arms closed for a renovation just before the outbreak. It’s our only facility that didn’t require a biological cleaning team before opening. Kendra, do the residents know we’re on approach? KENDRA ARMITAGE: They’ve assembled on a balcony overlooking the front lawn, and they should see you any second. applauds and cheers MAXINE MYERS: Oh… IMOGEN LI: Anything wrong? MAXINE MYERS: Oh, we don’t get a lot of senior citizens at Abel. Haven’t seen that much gray hair in a while. Is everyone here old? IMOGEN LI: You’d be amazed how many pensioners we find hiding out in their basements, eating preserves they put up in the eighties and waiting for their heart pills to run out. Our standard of care isn’t quite up to pre-outbreak levels, but it’s safe and warm, and they have company. KENDRA ARMITAGE: Look up! They’re unfurling the banner. MAXINE MYERS: “Job done”? That’s uh - KENDRA ARMITAGE: Really sweet, isn’t it? Convoy’s telling me some of the residents crocheted you a baby blanket as well, Doctor Myers. We’ll make sure that gets passed along. MAXINE MYERS: whispers I know Veronica said we had to play nice with them, that it’s important to the Minister, but this isn’t us, Five. IMOGEN LI: If you’d just pose for some photographs with the banner? clicks IMOGEN LI: Grand! Doctor Myers, Runner Five, do you mind waving as you pass? MAXINE MYERS: Right? Yeah! Smile, wave, and run. Just smile, wave, and run. MAXINE MYERS: So you’ve uh, met the Minister? IMOGEN LI: Me? Only once. She’s quite – she’s amazing. Have you met her? MAXINE MYERS: Never. Spoken to her on the radio. She’s uh, forceful. IMOGEN LI: We needed someone like her to bring us through. You know, she’d shied away from the public eye all her life. Never sought recognition for her work. MAXINE MYERS: She wasn’t a uh, politician, though, right? KENDRA ARMITAGE: She was the permanent Private Secretary of the Department of Defense. A civil servant. IMOGEN LI: No one would have thought that she’d be the one who would end up bringing us through. MAXINE MYERS: Well, we’ve brought ourselves through, haven’t we? The Ministry – I mean, not that you’re not doing great work, obviously you are – but what I’ve seen is communities banding together all over the country, with or without you. People want to help each other. IMOGEN LI: You’ve done marvelous work at Abel. It’s only that the Minister… well, she has vision! Not just for today, but for the future. Runner Five, we’ve got a project we’d like you to help us with while we’re here. The base’s Rofflenet system is nearly set up, but we were hoping you’d hook up the final antenna. It would mean a lot to people. Once we’re through the gates, I’ll take you up. You’re alright with heights, aren’t you? IMOGEN LI: That’s right, just up this ladder. KENDRA ARMITAGE: Doctor Myers, are you ready on the ground? MAXINE MYERS: You didn’t mention they were expecting a ribbon cutting. Or, I guess it’s a uh, streamer made out of tinned food labels cutting. KENDRA ARMITAGE: Hey, it’s not every day the people who saved you from a mind-whammied walk to London show up to help you open your settlement. MAXINE MYERS: I guess not. Although I don’t know. It might be nice if we just talk to people a bit. I mean, it’s almost like you’re trying to stop us finding out what’s really going on here. IMOGEN LI: All that’s going on here is that people are happy to see you! This way, Five. KENDRA ARMITAGE: Hey, are you nearly ready? IMOGEN LI: Nearly. Five, take this cable. Doctor Myers, get those scissors ready. That’s right, Five. Plug it in, and the antenna goes live. buzzes MAXINE MYERS: Congratulations on the place. cheers IMOGEN LI: And the residents here have prepared a banquet for you both. If you could just pose for a photograph with the table. MAXINE MYERS: Wow. You’ve roasted like fifteen ducks here! IMOGEN LI: You’re very highly thought of. clicks KENDRA ARMITAGE: Good, that’s done. I think you need to move on. You’ve got a pair of zoms headed toward you from one of those abandoned houses out to the east. MAXINE MYERS: What’s the big deal? It’s two zombies. IMOGEN LI: No one wants to see you putting your baby at risk. MAXINE MYERS: Oh, come on. KENDRA ARMITAGE: What if just Five went up against the grays? IMOGEN LI: Well, I don’t know… KENDRA ARMITAGE: You know, it’d be on message. IMOGEN LI: Five, would you - ? KENDRA ARMITAGE: Oh, you know you want to. Can I say it? IMOGEN LI: We’ve discussed this. We don’t have any gates! KENDRA ARMITAGE: I know. I just want to say it. IMOGEN LI: Fine. KENDRA ARMITAGE: Runner Five, you’re off on a dangerous mission. We’re going to find you a noise pack and raise the gates. IMOGEN LI: They’ll love this on Rofflenet. beeps KENDRA ARMITAGE: You should be able to see the zombies now, Five. Two adults. Good thing, too. I think Imogen’d lose her mind if we saw a child gray today. Yep, just run straight for them. You know your business. They ought to take the bait in a moment. Okay, they’re on the hook. Keep heading the way you are. The Ministry should have a sniper in position at the farmhouse. You know, I don’t think anyone else is monitoring this frequency. Comms are all busy broadcasting your exploits. I heard what you and Doctor Myers were talking about. How you said it all looked too perfect? I know not everyone likes the Ministry. Sometimes I also uh, sometimes I have my doubts. Briefings don’t say what you were like before, Five. I bet you never expected to end up a hero. Imogen’s always talking about forest fires, how some trees can’t release their seeds without the flames. I reckon a lot of us are a bit like that, too. Best thing I ever managed to do with my life before the outbreak was donating old clothes to a charity shop by my flat, and now I think this makes a difference. I don’t know. But I hope it does. Just showing people there is a future, behaving like there’s a future. I had my doubts for a long time, but every single project I’ve seen the Ministry work on has been good. We’re doing good, here. IMOGEN LI: Kendra, what’s the situation? KENDRA ARMITAGE: You and Doctor Myers are save to move out. Runner Five’ll be back in a jif. Five, you’re nearly there. Our sniper’s in position. Steady… steady… gunshots Nice shots! You can head back now, Five. That’s some real morale boosting. MAXINE MYERS: Five, over here. IMOGEN LI: Welcome back. What say we get back on track? KENDRA ARMITAGE: Your route’s looking good all the way to your next stop. And Marco says we’ve had a huge Rofflenet response to you baiting those grays, Five. MAXINE MYERS: I always wanted to be famous when I was a kid. Somehow I thought there’d be less running. IMOGEN LI: Alright, Doctor Myers? MAXINE MYERS: I guess I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop, you know? IMOGEN LI: It’s normal to feel that way. After all we’ve all been through, it’s hard to believe in something that’s just normal and good, to believe that we can make a world that’s not so full of horror. I bet you’ve been expecting these shipping containers and old folks homes to be full of awful human experimentation or living zom body parts or something, haven’t you? MAXINE MYERS: I have, I really have. IMOGEN LI: And that’s why this trip is so important. To see you both – and you, Doctor Myers, expecting a baby! - it’s quite a thing. MAXINE MYERS: Plenty of people get pregnant. It’s not as if the apocalypse made it easier to get contraception. IMOGEN LI: But it’s you. You created the Myers Spray, you and Runner Five took down Comansys. You’ve seen the worst of us, and you still think the next generation has a chance. A lot of people don’t think that. Netrophil are trying to make us not believe that. KENDRA ARMITAGE: You’re coming up to the old Breckenridge Primary School. And we’re using it for a project you might like. The military took in a lot of kids at the start of the outbreak, and the Ministry’s trying to match them back up with their families. Moms, dads, grandparents. Whoever we can find. IMOGEN LI: We’re calling it the Breckenridge Reunification Center now. We thought we’d stop there for lunch, talk with a few of the families. Oh, and obviously for some human experimentation, amputations without anaesthetic. KENDRA ARMITAGE: We’ve heard that’s your favorite. MAXINE MYERS: Okay. But I am only coming if you tell me how you’ve made your skin look like that! Codex Artefact Ministry Bulletin The Ministry people gave you one of these to take home. They´re distributing them across the country. This commemorative souvenir issue is dedicated to the fine people of Abel Township, who have worked so hard to secure themselves a reputation as the heroes of the apocalypse. In this issue you´ll read our interview with Doctor Maxine Myers, inventor of the Myers spray; she´s pictured on page four signing her name with a flourish - clearly she´s been practicing in preparation for her legions of adoring fans! We hear from Radio Operator Sam Yao on why he thinks he and his team have survived when so many have perished: staying alive is all down to teamwork and putting your whole heart into it, he says! Category:Mission Category:Season Four